Desinty - The Eternal Knight
by Liarx
Summary: A new Guardian has joined the Last City and with death at his doorstep. He recalls his entire life as a Guardian.


I never knew that I would end up here. This prison is said to be my grave. This grave is nothing more than a step closer to my unending life. As a Guardian I've lived longer than most beings in the galaxy. But it seems that my journey, is about to end.

But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll start somewhere closer to the beginning.

I was, "resurrected" at the European Dead Zone. It was a both familiar and unfamiliar to me. But when I saw the ruins, I knew that the world before was gone. I kept hearing a whisper in my ear. It kept saying the same thing, "Guardian. Guardian." I looked around and nothing was there. Then in an instant a spark of light appeared in front of me.

From it formed a small white robot unlike anything I've seen before. "I've found you my Guardian. Come with me if you wish to learn more," said the robot in a deep voice. For some reason I felt rather, changed. I studied the area around me. A fountain to my left. A church behind. A few townhouses in the area as well. I couldn't recall at the time where I was but the only way I was going to find out is through that robot.

"Who are you?" I asked the robot. "I am your Ghost. Your companion. I am to assist you in our war against the darkness," replied the robot.

"Darkness?" I asked.

"Yes. Follow me and I'll explain," said the Ghost.

I walked up a ruined stone ramp. None of this has been maintained for the last thousand years. The erosion shows signs of decay and the bullet holes show signs of war.

"I was created by a being known as the Traveler. I was sent out to find a Guardian who will help defeat the darkness. I spent many years searching for you. But I never expected to find you in this place. Luckily hostile activity here has been reduced to five percent."

"Wait? Hostiles?" I asked abruptly.

"Yes. We've encountered multiple enemies. Fallen, Hive, Cabal, Vex, and so on. So far we've been pushing them back but there's only so much we can do," explained the Ghost.

We enter an abandoned kwanza hut. I see tracks of recent movement on the floor. They don't seem to be that of human.

"Ghost. Something doesn't feel right," I said while entering the kwanza hut. The Ghost then went on ahead and started tinkering with the generators. I looked around for something that would be a suitable weapon. But the room was near pitch black so there wasn't much to choose from. I accidently kicked a pipe. I walk to the pipe and pick it up. I estimate it's about thirty two inches. The lights suddenly turn on.

I then see a ship covered in moss and decay. I can tell that it was maintained. Did the Ghost do this?

"I've kept this ship hidden for the past few months. Ready to help us serve the light. It's got a warp drive and weapons system. The only thing it needs is a pilot," said the Ghost.

I started removing some of the moss. The ship appeared to be ancient. It's long and v shaped. Built for speed and the weapon system at the bottom makes it perfect for precision strikes.

"Give me a minute to start up the engine," said the Ghost. He then disappears and the ship turns on. In an instant I am sitting in the pilot's seat of the ship. I grab the controls and the ceiling starts opening up. Somehow I knew how to fly this ship. I slowly made it fly up then headed forward. The Ghost explained to me about the varies enemies of the Traveler. He's told me of the heroes who defeated Atheon. The Guardians who avenged those who fell against Crota. And recently a team of Guardians took down Crota's father, Oryx, The Taken King. All of it sounded like fairy tales but when the Ghost showed me the files I was convinced.

Time flew by as the Ghost told the stories. We then saw a massive walled-in city with a giant sphere hovering above it.

"This is the last stand of humanity. The Last City. And that is the Traveler," said the Ghost. I'm glad to see humanity still exists after all this time. "We'll be heading to the Tower. We'll get you acquainted with the heads and upgrade from that pipe to something more suitable," said the Ghost.

I am instantly teleported to a rather interesting area. I can see my ship going into the hangar. I look around and see a lot of people. I presume they're Guardians.

I spent the rest of the day speaking with Cayde-6, the Vanguard Head of the Hunters, Zavala, the Vanguard Head of the Titans, Ikora, the Vanguard Head of the Warlocks, Lord Shax, some crucible head who loves to fight, a lot. And lastly, the Speaker whom bestowed unto me a hilt. My Ghost was surprised at the hilt. He said it was the hilt used by a powerful hive warrior named Estchar. A Guardian took his hilt while they were making their own sword.

I was taken to talk to the gunsmith. He proposed a hand cannon as my first weapon. I've never seen a weapon like this before. I fired one shot and the recoil was tremendous. I like it. He gave me a starter armor set and asked me if I preferred a cloak, mark, or a bond. I was confused until he showed me a few on the table. I grabbed the cloak and ripped off the hood on it. I put on the armor and attached the cloak to my right shoulder pad.

I thanked the gunsmith for his time and I made my way to the Vanguard Heads.

I walked up to the table.

"Our new Guardian. I have an easy mission for you," aid Cayde-6.

"Define easy?" I asked.

"Heh. You're going to a little place called the Australian Frontier. Your job is to kill a House of King's Baron scouting the region. Then your ghost will download everything they've learned about the region," explains Cayde-6.

"I'm guessing it's unusual for anything to be there?" I said.

"Yes. Once they're dead and you got the intel just make your way make here," said Cayde-6.

"Understood," I said. I turned around and made my way to the hangar.


End file.
